Regular Half-Bloods
by TARDIS1039
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby find out they are demigods but Rigby is in danger! apparently Zeus's most precious weapon The Lightning Sword gets stolen and they accuse Rigby so its up to Mordecai, Fionn, Percy and the gang have to save them before the end of the Winter Solstice in just 5 days time! (I suck at this summary)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I don't own Regular Show or Percy Jackson ENJOY!

_**Mordecai's POV **_

Rigby and I were playing a new video game as usual when Benson turned looking very mad ''hey you two I want you to give a tour to those six visitors over there'' he pointed towards four shadows ''why us?'' said Rigby ''CAUSE YOU ALWAYS SLACK OFF!''He yelled and stormed off ''what is his problem'' I said ''but we better give the new guys a tour ''you can'' Rigby said ''Fine'' I said angrily. Then I began to walk across the lawn to the new guys ''Hey'' I said stupidly ''oh Hi'' said a black haired boy. There were four boys and two girls, one boy had brown hair, brown eyes, a red shirt, blue pants and black shoes. Another boy had jet black hair and green eyes and an Orange _Camp Half-Blood _t-shirt and he was standing next to blonde hair girl with grey eyes with a Yankees cap in her pocket standing next to her was an boy covered in soot wearing a tool belt and curly black hair next to him was a Goth girl with sliver wristbands, punk clothes and untidy hair finally a boy with a muscular disorder, curly hair and a cap on his head. 'So what's your names'' I said ''I'm Fionn'' said the browned haired boy ''I'm Percy'' said the black haired boy ''name's Grover'' the muscular disordered boy ''Annabeth'' said the blonde haired girl ''I'm Leo'' said the soot covered boy ''I'm Thaila'' said the punk girl wow I didn't know that Benson let so many people visit ''so I'm giving you guys a tour '' ''cool'' said Fionn happily as I led him to the house

_**Percy's POV **_

The Blue jay led Fionn, Leo ,Annabeth ,Grover ,Thaila and I to a big house ''so what's your name '' I said to the jay ''Oh my name is Mordecai'' he said but before I can tell that story I have to tell you this story. It was an rainy day at Camp Half Blood people were training in rain jackets and Chiron and Zeus were having a chatty chat ''hey Chiron bad news we found out about two new Demigods one is a child of Nemesis and I have one'' ''really'' said Chiron ''but also there cartoons'' Chiron looked at Zeus as if he was crazy ''yes I made up the rule that we can have children with cartoons''. Now how do I know about this well I was spying on them then Zeus noticed me ''Oi Percy Jackson come here now but bring Fionn and Thaila for me please'' ''sure'' I said as I ran to the Zeus cabin ''hey man what's up'' said Fionn ''Zeus wants to talk to you, Thaila and me ''really he said that'' said Thaila ''Yes he did'' I said angrily. When we got to the Big House Zeus then said to Fionn, Thaila and I ''so you guys are on a mission I want you guys to get cartoon demigods and take three other people with you'' ''hey dad what is the cartoon where the demigods live'' said Thaila ''The cartoon is Regular Show'' Zeus replied ''Oh I love Regular Show'' Fionn said ''so demigods who are going to pick'' said Zeus ''Annabeth'' said Thaila ''Grover'' I said ''Leo'' Fionn said with a click of Zeus's fingers Annabeth, Grover and Leo appeared in front of them ''what's up fellow demigods'' Leo said ''I'll open an portal for you to the cartoon'' Zeus said ''what's happening'' said Grover ''Yea '' said Annabeth confused ''I will explain everything'' I said as we went to the Regular Show universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note; OC's POV **

_**Fionn's POV **_

Back in the present day Mordecai led us to the house where we saw a brown raccoon playing video games ''sup dudes'' It said ''Hey Rigby these people are Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Thaila, Leo and Fionn there visitors here'' Mordecai said to Rigby ''and this is Rigby'' nobody replied to Mordecai ''so what kind of stupid name is Fionn anyway'' Rigby asked. Before Mordecai could punch him or anything else I lunged towards Rigby and punched him in the face and I yelled ''WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM PAY SOME RESPECT TO OTHERS, RIGBY, SAY SORRY!'' and Percy was so surprised that he told me to calm down before I made up a storm or something particular strange for a son of Zeus. But then we heard a footstep on the ceiling, when I mean footstep it sounded more like a bull hoof print ''Percy I think the Minotaur is up there'' I said to Percy ''Yeah I think so'' Percy replied ''what's going on here'' Thaila and Mordecai said ''there's a Minotaur up there'' Annabeth said ''Mino what?'' Rigby asked ''do you anything about Greek mythology'' Annabeth said ''I know a bit'' Mordecai. I was trying to be brave and went outside and pulled out my lightning bolt Lightning disguised as a Ukulele. The Minotaur growled at me and lunged. I slashed Lightning into the Minotaur's chest and he turned into golden vapour ''nice one Fionn'' Percy said ''That was awesome dude'' Leo said ''cool'' Grover. Then we saw lots of rainbow colours coming out of the park's house, It was an Iris message from Chiron ''guys we made a mistake Zeus thought there was a child of Nemesis here but there is a child of Hermes here you recovered the demigods?'' Chiron asked ''Yes we have'' I replied with a grin ''okay good Zeus is creating a portal to take you back to camp right now'' Chiron said and disappeared in a flash and we went back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mordecai's POV**_

As we were magically transported to a camp in a forest, I was feeling weird from transports, Fionn looked at me ''you okay'' he asked ''fine'' I replied then a guy on a horse galloped towards us wait was he on the horse? Or he was the horse? It was a centaur ''greetings'' the centaur said ''now Percy would you take the raccoon on a tour and blue jay?'' ''Yes'' I said ''I want have a word with you'' he said ''oh and take him with you'' as he pointed to Rigby I need to talk to you'' but I thought I was giving Rigby a tour'' Percy said ''one important word'' the centaur said ''now Mordecai and Rigby, since you are undetermined you'll stay in the Hermes cabin'' ''cool'' Rigby said ''wait what do you mean by undetermined?'' Rigby asked ''not claimed by your godly parent, as you are demigods'' The Centaur answered ''does that mean I'm half GOD? Centaur-Dude'' I asked ''yes'' The Centaur said ''and call me Chiron' 'As me and Rigby walking along the Camp''I wonder whose our godly parent'' I asked Rigby "I think Zeus is very cool, he would make an awesome dad'' ''yeah man, I like Poseidon or Ares to be my dad" Rigby said ''maybe Zeus but no because Fionn would be my half bro'' "you and Fionn don't like each other?'' I said ''yeah, because he beat me up" I laughed "yeah that was pretty funny but Fionn is actually pretty cool" then a horn rang all around the camp.

_**Rigby's POV **_

It was pretty cool being a demigod but the Hermes table was really covered with undetermined kids and Hermes's kids but I looked at Mordecai he was having fun but he looked _younger?_ "hey Mordecai can I have a word'' I asked ''sure'' Mordecai said ''do I look young?'' I asked ''now that you mention it you do look around 16'' Mordecai said I screamed ''what's with you?" Mordecai asked ''because you're young too'' and Mordecai looked 16 as well ''FIONN, PERCY, CHIRON, ANNABETH, THAILA, GROVER, LEO '' we both screamed and ran.


End file.
